Red vs Blue: Run
by Nemon0416
Summary: A monster is on the hunt for the reds and blues and if they don't run fast enough, well sucks to be them. (Rated T for swearing)


_**Red Vs. Blue: Run.**_

 **Sup fic fans Nemon0416 is here with his second RVB fanfic, like my other one this is just a oneshot break from my Pokemon: Return of a Hero fanfic which I greatly advise reading if you like pokemon it is awesome and I update at most every three days sometimes sooner. Anyway I've wasted enough time onto the fic...**

"Holy crap run!" The reds and blues along with Wash and Carolina were running through the halls of their giant base trying to escape the monster that was chasing them. They couldn't kill it, every time they tried it just found a way to survive so all the team could do was hope for the best. Soon the team comes to a split with two directions left or right.

"OK anyone who was taken by the New republic go left, those taken by the feds go right, Carolina and Church go right as well." Instructed Tucker. Carolina and Church (Who had managed to get his hands on yet another robot body) With that Tucker, Caboose, Grif, and Simmons went left while Sarge, Wash, Carolina, Church, and Lopez went right.

With team New they were panting down the halls. Even Grif which just showed the urgency of the situation given that he almost never ran anywhere unless he absolutly needed to. Everyone (except for Church and Lopez) were just in regular clothes trying to relax for the night when this inhuman demon attacked, Sarge and Tucker were the only ones with weapons, Sarge with his trusty shotgun and Tucker with his alien sword.

Soon team New ran into their liuetenants. "Hello sirs what are you doing out at this time?" Asked Smith. "Running for our lives, you know the usual and I suggest you do the same." Replied Simmons looking at the four cadets also in their regular clothes. Bitters cocked his head to the side. "Why?" Asked the orange slacker in confusion.

Suddenly a hand reached out from a shadow and pulled Smith into it who disappeared with a scream. "Holy crap what was that!?" Shrieked Palomo in fear. "Do you want to stay and find out or run with us?" Asked Grif taking off down the hall with the other Captains. "Running it is!" Shouted Jensen following close behind her maroon captain.

Meanwhile back with team Fed they were moving at slow jog now knowing that if they burnt all of their energy now, they'd be sitting ducks for when the one chasing them arrived. "This is such bullshit." Grumbled an unhappy Epsilon. "Hey if you want to be put out of your misery we can have Sarge shoot you in the leg and leave you behind." Snapped Wash looking at the AI in a robots body.

Everyone slowed down to a walking pace. "But Church is right, I can't beleive we ran instead of fighting back." Said an equally unhappy Carolina, who was frusterated, giving that running away really wasn't her thing. "Because despite popular belief he can be unstopable when he wants to be." Said Wash walking down the hallway.

Suddenly the lights cut out leaving the group trapped in darkness. _"Mierda"_ Muttered Lopez in spanish. "Don't worry guys this body has infared night vision if he attacks I'll be able to see." Said Church. Suddenly there is a loud clang as something lands on the floor betwenn them. "What in Sam hill was that?" Demanded Sarge in his southern accent.

Epsilon looked down to see what it was. "Crap. Flashbang." He said as the thing on the ground exploded blinding him and deafening all of them. There are some grunts and a lot of thumping when suddenly the lights come back on to show that Church and Lopez were gone. "To quote Lopez, Shit." Said Wash unhappily with a grim face the soliders move on grieving the ones that they lost in the darkness.

Back with Tucker and the others they are walking down the hallway cautiously withTuckers sword drawn and ready to stab their pursuer. Suddenly a large blast door shuts seperating the group leaving Grif and Jensen trapped on the other side. "Girf!" "Jensen!" Shouted Simmons and Palomo worring about their allies.

"Everyone move!" Shouted Tucker who starts cutting through the blast door. Suddenly there is a scream and a few thuds, then the sound of something being dragged off, stopping Tucker in his tracks. He turns and starts walking down the hallway. "What are you doing?!" Demanded Simmons not wanting to leave Grif behind. "They're gone Simmons, now let's go before we have to join them!" Shouted Tucker. He then continues walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile with team Fed they are walking down the hallway with Sarge in the lead with his shotgun drawn and ready to fire. Despite how he may act he does, to a point care about his soliders and worried about what had become of Grif and Simmons by now. Wash noticed this. "I'm sure they're ok Sarge." He said to the Seargent. Sarge nods.

Suddenly Carolina feels the butt of a rifle hit her head and she blacks out before she hits the floor unnoticed by her allies and is dragged off to join her captured teammates. After a while Wash looks behind him and notices Carolina is missing. Sarge puts his hand on Wash's shoulder. "All we can do now is run Agent." He says. Wash nods and they keep moving forward.

With team New they are moving down the hallway. "We shouldn't have left them Tucker." Said Simmons angrily. Tucker glared at him. "I'm sorry but it was to late staying behind would've put us at risk as well do you think I'm happy that we left them behind? Because I'm not." Replied Tucker angrily. "HEEEELP!" Came Grif's voice down the halls.

"Grif!?" Shouted Simmons running down the halls. "Simmons wait!" Shouted Caboose running after him. "Get back here you idiots!" Shouted Tucker after his teammates. Simmons and Caboose turn a corner. "AAAH!" They shout at the same time. "No!" Shouts Tucker running after them with Bitters and Palomo in close pursuit. when they turn the corner there is nothing there.

Sarge and Wash are the only one left in their group so they keep walking. Suddenly they see a gas can hit the floor. It starts spilling gas into the halls. "Knock out gas! Hold your breath Sarge!" Wash instructs his red ally. They put their hands over their mouths and start running. After a while they get clear. Panting they lean against a wall.

Suddenly a hand holding a rag darts out of the shadows and puts the rag over Wash's mouth, suddenly Wash's vision starts to get fuzzy and he colapses unconsious. Sarge runs to his friend but of no avail as Wash disappears into the shadows. With a sigh Sarge picks up his shotgun and continues walking down the halls.

After a bit of walking Sarge meets up with the others. "What are Bitters and Palomo doing here?" He asks. "We ran into them early on, Smith and Jensen along with everyone else was taken." Explains Palomo. Sarge sighs. "I lost everyone else, even the freelancers." He tells them. "Dammit!" Shouts Tucker punching a wall angrily.

Suddenly everyone heres malicious laughter. "Run." Whispers Tucker and they're off like that, deciding to take their chanses outside Bitters and Palomo pull ahead the red and blue soliders. Suddenly the ground beneath them gives away and they fall into a pit trap. "Tucker, Sarge help us!" Screams Palomo. Tucker tries to reach down to grab his lieutenant but he is to far down.

"Ugh get over here Palomo." Grunts Bitters helping him onto his shoulders and raising him high enough for Tucker to grab. Tucker pulls him up. "Looks like my numbers up, now get out of here." Bitters tells them. With an unhappy grunt the three remaining soliders run off. After some running the three stop at a small shed.

Palomo sighs. "You two hide in there for the night I'll distract him for as long as I can, now go we won't have much time." He tells his surperiors. "Palomo..." Says Tucker. "Alright then son, C'mon Tucker lets go." Says Sarge. "Agreed." Agrees Tucker. With that the red and blue run inside to hide. Palomo soon sees the one who has hunting them.

"Come and get me jerk!" Shouts Palomo running off in another direction and the hunter follows them. Unfortunatley the constant stress keeps the two soliders up for quite a while before they can fall asleep. When the sun rises the next morning the two of them wake up sorely and start walking back to the house to see what had become of their friends.

What they saw was... amusing. Everyone looked like a can of rainbow paint had exploded in their hair. (Or helmet in Church and Lopez's case) When they see the red and blue solider come in they grimace. "Well look finally decided to show up." Said Church sarcasticly. Tucker shrugged. "Where's Donut?" He asked. "Putting away his hair styling materials." Said Grif unhappily.

"Got to say, I'm impressed you were able to avoid Donut the entire night guys." Compliments Wash. This time it was Sarge who shrugged. "We can only thank a healthy mix of skill, luck, and Palomo's brave sacrifice." Replies the red solider. Simmons laughs. "Well whatever it took you were lucky, Donut would've probobly painted your hair blue to punish you for running away like that." He says. Everyone laughs at that and then sits down for breakfast knowing they were going to be getting a lot of stares at training today.

 **And done, so interesting story huh? I let Tucker "survive" Because he's my favorite, and Sarge for the sake of fairness cause why not. I don't have much to say but if you like pokemon and haven't read my other story yet you should totally check it out iit's called Pokemon: Return of a Hero. I've got to go now so see ya ficcers Nemon0416 is outta here!**


End file.
